


Just As Friends

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4.18. With prom looming, Sam isn't doing too well after his break up with Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As Friends

“You okay, man?” Blaine asked as he opened his locker. He lifted the flap of his bag and pulled out his history book and binder, trading them for his chemistry and calculus notebooks. 

Sam leaned against the adjacent locker, arms locked over his chest and staring at the ceiling. He’d been in a daze ever since Brittany broke up with him last week. The threat of a shooting had made her realize that it wasn’t fair to Sam to date him when she was still in love with Santana.

“Yeah, I’m just... I’m not even surprised that it happened. Brittany dumping me, I mean. I guess when death could be closer than you think, you realize what you really want.” He groaned, rolling over and hitting his head on the metal door repeatedly.

Blaine gripped his shoulders and pulled him away from the locker. “Knock it off. Sometimes those realizations are for the best.” He couldn’t suppress his grin. When word of the shooting and following lockdown got out, Burt had called Kurt who got on the first plane back to Ohio. Their tearful reunion left all the girls gushing about its ‘Notebook’-like quality. Blaine had spent the next two days with him at the Hudmels, coming out of Kurt’s room only for meals. They were finally back together and while they were still working through their problems, Sam knew that they were committed to making it work this time.

“Yeah, well, those realizations don’t lead to crazy, loud and sweaty monkey sex for everyone,” Sam grumbled. 

“We didn’t--”

“Dude, my room is right next to Kurt’s. Wanna try again?” Sam couldn’t help but smirk at his incredibly proper friend who currently was hiding his face in his locker.

Blaine stammered, “Uh, well... sorry about that. Again.” He rubbed the back of his neck and closed his locker. “We kind of, um--”

Sam waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, dude. I’m just glad you guys are figuring your shit out.”

“Me, too.” A small smile formed on Blaine’s lips. They headed down the hallway to their next class. “And I think Kurt’s going to be able to come for prom next week.” The excitement in his voice at the word ‘prom’ made Sam groan. “Come on, Sam. Prom’s fun!”

“For you. You’ll be dancing all night with Kurt and getting crowned Prom King and then going to your house and having celebratory sex. I’ll be at home playing Grand Theft Auto and trying not to think about how I’ve been second choice for every girl I’ve dated since I came to this school.”

“Yeah, Sam, I’m sure that’s what’s going to happen.” Blaine rolled his eyes. “Because no girl is going to want to go with you to prom.”

Sam sighed. “Probably not, man. Have you seen how everyone’s been looking at me since last week. It’s like all they see is a kicked little puppy that couldn’t satisfy his girlfriend enough so she went back to her old girlfriend.” 

“Your ability to satisfy Britt was not the issue and you know it.” Blaine adjusted the strap of his bag as they came to a stop in front of his calculus class.

“I know that and you know that, but they,” he gestured to to sophomore girls that were whispering and snickering as they passed by, “sure don’t. Or care. 

“Sam, seriously, you’re nominated for Prom King. There’s no way I’m going to let you not go. Just... ask someone to go with you. Someone that’s a friend who you know you’d have fun with and there’s no pressure for it to become something else.” He glanced up the hall as the warning bell rang and Tina came streaking between them, grabbing Blaine’s hand and dragging him towards the classroom. “We’ll find someone for you to ask,” he called over his shoulder as Tina pushed him inside.

“Sorry, Sam, but I just heard there’s a surprise lab today and there’s no way I’m getting stuck with Sugar as a partner again!” She leaned against the door jamb and grinned at him. “See you at lunch?”

“Yeah, Tina. I’ll see you.” Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled off to class. “Oh, Tina?” He turned around as she was about to close the door.

“Yeah?”

Sam paused, trying to find the words for what he was considering asking. They were friends. She was an awesome video game player and knew almost as much as he did about comic books and she was always willing to help him with his schoolwork when he got stuck. He hadn’t been lying when he told her that he told her that she was hot, because she was even if she didn’t see it. But he was pretty sure she was still in love with Mike and he didn’t feel right about thinking of her that way.

“Sam?” She raised her eyebrows at him. “Everything okay?”

“Want to play Halo tonight?” he blurted out. “Artie was supposed to play teams with me but he’s busy with production stuff for his movie.”

She smiled warmly at him. “Sure, that’d be fun!”

“Great. See you.”

“Bye!” The door to the classroom shut as the second bell rang and Sam mentally kicked himself for chickening out.


End file.
